warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Avionics
Not to be confused with Avionics component for Landing Craft. Avionics compromise the modular subsystem components of a Railjack, analogous to Mods for Warframes or weapons. There are two major components of Avionics: First the "software" modules themselves (divided into three categories of Integral, Tactical and Battle Avionics) and the "hardware" Avionics Grid into which they are slotted. Like mods, some versions of these modules can be upgraded, at the cost of some Dirac and an increase in capacity usage, to improve the effectiveness of the module. Whether a module can be upgraded in the first place is denoted by the presence of empty diamonds above the module's name, with each level filling one of these diamonds. Unlike regular mods, however, the slots these mods are placed in can also be upgraded, to a maximum of three times, and at a higher Dirac cost. When upgraded, a slot will increase the effective level of any mod slotted into it by however many times it has been upgraded, even if the mod is already at its maximum rank. Integrated Avionics These modules provide a passive bonus to the stats of the Railjack. Each Sigma Railjack comes with three base non-maker Integrated Avionics pre-installed. Cell Coloring Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Unavailable Ablative Shell Reduce Chem Damage by +10% Anode Cell Increases Shield Recharge rate. Bulkhead Increases Railjack Hull (health). Conic Nozzle Increases Speed. Forward Artillery Increases Forward Artillery Damage. Heat Sink Reduces Incendiary damage. Hull Weave Increases Railjack armor. Hyperflux Increases Flux Energy. Hyperstrike Increases Turret damage. Ion Burn Increase Boost speed by +4.5% Last Stand Increases All Turret Damage when Hull is below 20% Maxima Increases Max Shields. Phasic Weave Reduces Ionic Damage. Polar Coil Increases Turret Heat Capacity. Ripload Decreases Ordnance Reload time. Section Density Increase all Turret Critical Damage. Thermatic Reduces Frost damage. Warhead Increases Ordnance damage. Winged Storm Increase nearby ally ArchWing Damage by X% within 100m Winged Cyclone Increase Archwing Speed by X% within 60m Winged Force Increase Archwing Shields by X% within 64m Winged Steel Increase nearby ally Archwing Armor by X% within 60m Tactical Avionics These modules provide special abilities that can be deployed through the tactical map screen. Battle Forge Reduces Forge Cooldown. Cooldown of 480s. Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Fire Suppression Extinguishes fire hazards. Cooldown of 300s. Flow Burn Increases Speed and Speed Boost for 5s. Cooldown of 240s. Form Up Recall all Crew Members to the Railjack and heal them. Cooldown of 240s. Intruder Stasis Freezes all Enemy Boarding Parties. Cooldown of 300s. Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Void Cloak Cloaks the Railjack at the expense of engine speed. Cooldown of 120s. Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 *''Note : Void Cloak seems to reach its cap at rank 3. It is currently unknown if this is the intended behaviour'' Squad Renew Heal all Railjack squad members by 50%. Cooldown of 300s. |} Battle Avionics These modules provide powerful abilities that can be used the same way as Warframe abilities. Unlike Tactical and Integrated avionics, however, they cannot be slotted freely into any of the available slots. Each Battle Avionic fits into one of the three available spots and only in that one, and will not show up in as an option in the other two. Grid upgrades consume Dirac, needing 200 for rank 1, 600 for rank 2 and 1800 for rank 3. First Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 25) Munitions Vortex Fits into the first battle slot. Deploys a bubble that absorbs fire for X seconds. Detonates for all accumulated damage over X meters. Flux Energy Cost: 25. Base Avionics Capacity usage: 2. Stats: Rank 0 - 5s, 50m. Rank 1 - 5s 75m. Rank 2 - 8s, 85m. Rank 3 - 9s 100m Rank 4 - 10s, 120m (Rank 4 is presumed numbers based off being a Rank 2 Munitions Vortex in a Rank 2 Grid Slot) Blackout Pulse Fits into the first battle slot. Deploys an Electro-Magnetic Pulse, dealing X Damage to enemies withing 100m and disabling them temporarily. Manually detonate to increase the Blast Radius to 250m. Flux Energy Cost: 25. Numbers are presumed from a Max Rank (4) on maxed Grid. Requires 8 Capacity at max Rank Second Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 50) Tether Fits into the second battle slot. Emits a field that restricts the movement of 6(10) enemy targets within 140m(200m) for 15s(20s). Detonates for 1800(3000) Damage over 85m(120m). Particle Ram Fits into the second battle slot. Creates a cone-shaped plasma ram at the head of the railjack (cone is around 3-4x as wide as the railjack at the widest point and around 2x as long) damaging things that collide with its hitbox (ram has no HP, sustain cost or duration). This ram can be launched off the front of the railjack as a projectile, dealing damage to anything it contacts until it dissipates (duration 2s +0.5s per rank). Dissipation has no extra cost. Deals 900 damage at rank 4. Shatter Burst (rank 4, grid 3) Creates a barrage of 7 explosions per second over 20s, dealing 500 dmg in 60m. Launches a rocket, that sticks on a surface and creates this barrage there. Third Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 100) Seeker Volley Fits into the third Battle slot. Releases a volley of homing missiles at the cost of 100 Flux Energy. 16 missiles are fired from an unranked Avionic, while a max ranked Volley will fire 38 for the same cost. These missiles make short work of fighters and ramsleds, but deal negligible damage to Crewships regardless of their level. Damage increases with the Avionics "Warhead" but not with upgraded MKI, MKII rockets. Void Hole Creates a 150m black hole that sucks in enemies, dealing 300 damage per second over 25s. Flux Energy Cost: 100 (Rank 4, Grid 3) Category:Railjack Category:Mechanics